


You (don’t) deserve these lips

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Rough fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: — И всё? А где объятья? Поцелуи? Слёзы счастья?— Эти губы не для тебя.





	You (don’t) deserve these lips

  


— Для меня, — медленно и довольно произносит Джим. — Эта… И эта…

Не так Харви себе всё представлял. Ой, да не подумайте, что представлял вообще. В смысле, если хорошая драка кончается хорошей дрочкой — ну, бывает. Со всеми, не только с Харви. А тут этот обмудок стоит и губы ему гладит. Большим пальцем. Почти не пьяный даже. Ласково. Послал же бог напарничка, сущее наказание.

Харви ворчит:  
— Да для тебя, для тебя, у… 

Джим прижимается лбом ко лбу, трётся носом, и прямо в рот ему говорит, с этой своей смешной и заразной убеждённостью:  
— И всё остальное — тоже.

Ай, к чёрту.  
Харви целует его сам.


End file.
